


A Date with Destiny

by SirensAreSinging



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Destiny, F/F, Gamer AU - Freeform, Girl Gamers, Modern AU, ps4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensAreSinging/pseuds/SirensAreSinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“O, is that you”, Clarke asks hopefully. A person who is definitely not Octavia rushes past Clarke to revive Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date with Destiny

“This strike sucks with the taken”, Raven says as another set of taken hobgoblins spawn in front of her.

“Octavia cover me”, Clarke says as she goes into her menu to equip an ammo synthesis. Clarke quickly gives herself a full set of heavy ammunition and equips her sword, “Alright I’m back.”

“Shit, don’t come and get me”, Raven says as Last guardian standing flashes across Clarke’s screen.

“Dammit Octavia, when did you die”, Clarke replies.

“Octavaia? O”, Raven questions with no response, “fuck, Clarke, I think she got booted, just stay alive.” Suddenly the minotaur standing over Raven’s body is down.

“O, is that you”, Clarke asks hopefully. A person who is definitely not Octavia rushes past Clarke to revive Raven.

“Well, thanks Commander”, Raven says in a questioning tone, “really CommanderLex, what are they like Lex Luthor or something?”

“Don’t make fun, they just save our asses from having to do this over,” Clarke says. 

HiddenSecretO has joined your party

“Octavia!” Raven yells, “where the hell did you go?”

“Sorry guys my internet is crap. Did someone already get matched in,” Octavia says.

“Yeah, they did. And they just came and rescued my ass no thanks to Clarke.”

“Hey! You said to leave you and stay alive,” Clarke replies.

“Well my new buddy, The Commander, was able to get me.”

“Shut up Raven,” Clarke says and Octavia and Raven can almost hear the eyeroll over their headsets. 

“Hey, O, I think The Commander here is better than you,” Raven says as CommanderLex quickly takes out a group of taken. 

“What!” Octavia screeches, “You two better not get any ideas about replacing me.”

“Calm your tits woman, she’s down, she might not be so good after all,” Raven replies.

“I got her,” Clarke says.

“Leave her,” Octavia says bitterly.

“Don’t be like that O, you’re still our favorite,” Clarke says.

“How do you know it’s a her,” Octavia wonders.

“I just looked, she’s using a female hunter,” Raven tells her.

“Creeper much?”

“Shh, you don’t get to judge, you’re the reason why she’s in here.” As soon as she’s up The Commander is taking off up the hill towards another group of taken with Clarke on her tail.

“If you two are done, Raven would you care to join us,” Clarke says.

“Yeah, yeah, here I come,” Raven says as she finally moves to join Clarke and CommanderLex at the entrance to face The Undying Mind.

“Since you two have someone else to carry you, I’m going to go get ready for my date with Lincoln,” Octavia says.

“You do not carry me,” Raven replies indignantly.

With a laugh, “Keep telling yourself that and Clarke remember you were my bullet sponge first. Bye!”

“She does not carry me,” Raven grumbles.

“Raven, you can nurse your ego later, a little help here.” A second after the words leave Clarke’s mouth a group of goblins descend on her and she isn’t able to get away quick enough before she is shot out of the air.

“Shit!” Clarke exclaims. Clarke sees Raven moving towards her but by time she lands next to her CommanderLex is already reviving Clarke.

“Guess I’m not needed after all,” Raven says and turns to duck behind a boulder as The Mind begins shooting in their direction. CommanderLex jumps over to the other side of the board and draws the fire of The Mind. As soon as its back is turned Clarke and Raven open fire. Once the shots land The Undying Mind quickly turns back to Raven and Clarke jumps behind a pillar and Lexa quickly fires off two rockets at The Mind.  
Raven and CommanderLex continue drawing fire back and forth while Clarke takes down the continuous fleets of spawning goblins and minotaurs with rapid sword attacks. Finally The Undying Mind’s life meter is barely existent. Clarke abandons the goblin cutting and jumps into The Mind’s protective shield and chops at it as Raven and CommanderLex continue to fire rapid shots. Just as Clarke dies The Mind dies with her.

“Hell yeah Griffin, way to go!” Raven Cheers.

“Thanks, now if you don’t mind, get me up please” As Raven is reviving Clarke CommanderLex found an Exotic Engram flashes across the screen.

“Well lucky her,” Raven says, “boo, I got all crap.”

SkaiGirlGriff found an Exotic Engram 

“Yes!” Clarke cheers.

“What the hell,” Raven shouts, “not fair! You’re always getting engrams off of my kills and now you barely hit the thing and now you and Lex Luthor who didn’t even do the first part of the strike both get Exotics!”

“Raven, you look good in a lot of things, but green really isn’t your color.”

“Haha, all hail the Princess and her clever glory,” Raven says sarcastically.

“Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit my friend.”

“Smart ass,” Raven grumbles.

“Well The Commander is gone,” Clarke says.

“I feel used,” Raven jokes.

“Oh wait, she sent me a friend request,” Clarkes says as a notification flashes, “oh and a message.”

“Oh, I got a request too,” Raven Says.

“No message?” Clarke questions.

“Nope, what does it say?”

“Um, it says ‘thanks for the revive sky girl.’” Clarke reads.

“Huh, I guess she liked you more.”

“I mean I did save her after all,” Clarke says.

“Yeah, that’s it. Anyway, I have to go. I’m supposed to be meeting up with Wick to work on the dumb assignment that my professor insists on forcing us to work in pairs on.”

“Yeah because y’all are really going to be working on mechanics”, Clarke teases.

“Come on, it was one time,” Raven defends.

“Keep telling yourself that." "Anyway I have to go, see you later,” Raven says being her mic cuts out. Clarke watches Raven’s ship disappear from her orbit screen. Clarke checks to see if CommanderLex is still online to play another strike but seeing that she isn’t she types a quick reply to The Commander’s message before signing off.


End file.
